The Father He Might Have Never Been (Guy Version)
by lexie2
Summary: A Father s Day vignette


**A/N**: I know Father's Day was long ago but it's always nice to celebrate our Dads and fatherhood. By the way, this ficlet is a rework of an old piece of mine for a new audience.

For my own creative purposes Sir Edward of Knighton is still alive.

Here's a very short and somewhat sappy short piece; I hope you'll like it.

**AUTHOR****: **Lexie aka lillianschild

**FANDOM****:** BBC Robin Hood (2006)

**PAIRING:** Guy/ Marian

**RATING****: **G

**SUMMARY****: **A Father's Day vignette

**THE FATHER HE MIGHT HAVE NEVER BEEN**

I look at you lying peacefully asleep and feel a tightening in my chest, wondering what I've done to deserve such happiness in my life. You've completed the dream I'd always yearned for but never thought would come my way. I look at you and pray not to blunder this time because if I were to lose you, my heart would be ripped out from my chest; I just wouldn't know how to fight this darkness that has threatened to engulf me most of my life if that day ever arrived.

I caress your delicate cheek and lean down to press a soft kiss on your brow as I close my eyes and let your sweet perfume envelop me and take me back to a room just like this one.

I feel the tears well up in my eyes as I remember watching another baby lying in her sleep. Isabella, my beloved little sister; how I wish things hadn't ended the way they did, how I wish I could still be her sweet brother for her to share in our joy.

I see your rosebud lips suck your tiny thumb and I wonder how someone like me could help create something so innocent and perfect. The granting of this gift creates in me a yearning to make my late mother proud, to show her that, despite how hard my old master tried to mould me into a man like him, God's given me the chance to become someone worthy- the son she wanted me to be, the husband and the father mine used to be.

I tuck you in trying not to rouse you, and I hear you whimper softly in your sleep. It makes me feel eager and, at the same time, terrified to have your voice say the word I've never heard addressed to me before- a name I hope to earn each passing day.

"Daddy," whispers a voice muffled by my shirt as a pair of loving arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" I murmur, looking at our three-month-old daughter in her crib.

"She is. But, then, we're both biased, Guy, aren't we?" responds my Lady Marian.

"I'll never get tired of watching her sleep. She always looks so peaceful," I tell my wife, covering her hands with mine.

"That's because she's loved,"says my beautiful mistress with that luminous smile that makes her blue eyes shine brighter.

"Does she... Do you think she knows how much I...?" I croak, hating myself for still being so insecure when it comes to my own capacity to express my deepest feelings.

"Guy, you aren't him any more. You're the man I always knew was hiding beneath that impenetrable armour," Marian interrupts me in a no-nonsense tone.

"I just hope she'll be proud to call me her father one day," I confess uncomfortably.

"And she will. I bet you're dying to hear her say the word,"she smiles knowingly.

"Oh, here you are, darling!" exclaims a familiar voice from the threshold of our daughter's nursery.

"Dad!" beams Marian, running into Sir Edward's arms.

"Good morning, Sir Guy," he greets me with a warm fatherly smile I'd have never expected to see directed at me in the days of old, when I burnt down his house, blind by my hurt and ambition.

"Good morning, Sir Edward," I respond in kind.

"The lamb's still sleeping?" asks the besotted grandfather.

"Morpheus will keep her company for a couple of hours," answers Marian as the older man comes closer to the crib. "Come, dad," my wife tells him, tugging at his sleeve. "I've got something for you," she adds, pulling him out of the room. "I hope you'll like it but, if you don't, be honest, all right? You know..." she keeps on rambling as they step out of the nursery.

"See what you've got yourself into, son?" Sir Edward sighs from the door. "And wait till she starts speaking. She'll have you wrapped around her little finger," he chuckles.

"Oh, but she already does," I say under my breath.

"Oh, by the way, Guy!" Edward adds, peeking back into the nursery. "Happy Father's Day! The first of many."

"Happy Father's Day to you too, Edward."

"Dad? Are you coming or not?"complains Marian from the stairs.

"I'm coming, darling!he cocks an eyebrow in my direction and leaves me alone with my child.

A daughter's always her daddy's girl and now I've got my own. I can't wait to experience what unconditional love is. I can't wait to hear her say the word and then my happiness will be complete.

Daddy. I never thought I'd ever see the day.

**THE END**


End file.
